prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 6, 2015 Smackdown results
The August 6, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 4, 2015 at the Sleep Train Arena in Sacramento, California. Summary On SmackDown, The Big Dog collided with The Super Athlete, the Divas revolution kicked into high gear and SummerSlam got even bigger. Roman Reigns started Smackdown off by issuing a “Family vs. Family” challenge to Luke Harper & Bray Wyatt at Summerslam. Just after The Big Dog announced he'd enlist the help of his lunatic brother Dean Ambrose in the showdown, Rusev and Summer Rae interrupted. The Bulgarian Brute demanded the powerhouse Reigns exit the ring, prompting the former Shield muscle to declare Rusev's recent behavior with “hot Summer” as creepy before inviting The Super Athlete to step inside the squared circle. Amid “U.S.A.” chants from the WWE Universe, a fired up Rusev instead chose to wave the Bulgarian flag and wait for their match in Smackdown's main event. Despite an onslaught from the promoters of positivity, the well-oiled machine known as The New Day couldn't defeated the union of Mark Henry & WWE Tag Team Champions The Prime Time Players. Amid 6-Man Tag Team mayhem, Mark Henry unsuspectingly tagged in for his team and connected with the World's Strongest Slam on Kofi Kingston for the victory. Charlotte and Naomi battled in heated competition on SmackDown until the match was shaken up by Team B.A.D.’s interference, which came after the former NXT Champion had the onetime Funkadactyl locked in the Figure-Eight. Although the match was originally ruled a no contest, The Authority announced it would restart as a tag team match. The Divas revolution was in full force on SmackDown, as Team B.A.D. members Naomi & NXT Women’s Champion Sasha Banks picked up the win against Charlotte & Becky Lynch. After a spear to the reigning NXT Women’s Champion, Charlotte was in the driver’s seat. But a reversed rollup and a handful of tights helped Naomi pick up the victory over her new rival. The Superstar that hails from the fifth dimension, Stardust delivered a villainous assault against “Long Island Iced-Z” Zack Ryder, connecting with the Queen's Crossbow for the win. After the match, Stardust commented on the announcement that “Arrow” star Stephen Amell would be on Raw, and he asked his rival to “be his hero.” Big Show proclaimed he was not only training and ready to defeated The Miz and Ryback for the Intercontinental Championship at SummerSlam, but that he would also do so by knocking out The Big Guy. Amid Roman Reigns and Rusev's hard-hitting clash, Summer Rae tried to make her way into the ring, prompting Lana to arrive at ringside and come to blows with her sultry lookalike. The Divas’ brawl ended in a slap so potent that it left “hot Summer” trying to cool her face down! The Super Athlete subsequently blew a gasket, taking his frustrations out on Reigns. The Bulgarian Brute thought he had captured victory after hitting a superkick, but Reigns countered a second attempt before connecting with a crushing Spear. After Reigns was declared the winner, Bray Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron to formally accept his rival's Family vs. Family SummerSlam challenge. Results ; ; *Mark Henry and The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (12:39) *Charlotte (w/ Becky Lynch) vs. Naomi (w/ Tamina & Sasha Banks) ended in a No Contest *Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Sasha Banks) (w/ Tamina) defeated Submission Sorority (Charlotte & Becky Lynch) (14:12) *Stardust defeated Zack Ryder (4:47) *Roman Reigns defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae) (13:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roman Reigns and Rusev engaged in a war of words Smackdown 8-6-15 001.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 002.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 003.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 004.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 005.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 006.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 007.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 008.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 010.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 011.jpeg Mark Henry & The Prime Time Players v The New Day Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 001.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 002.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 003.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 004.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 005.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 006.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 007.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 008.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 009.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 010.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 011.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Tag Team 012.jpeg Charlotte v Naomi Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 001.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 002.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 003.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 004.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 005.jpeg Team B.A.D. v Submission Sorority Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 006.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 007.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 008.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 009.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 010.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 011.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 012.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 013.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 014.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 015.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Diva Tag Team 016.jpeg Stardust v Zack Ryder Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 001.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 002.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 003.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 004.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 005.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 006.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 007.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 008.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Ryder v Stardust 009.jpeg Roman Reigns v Rusev Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 001.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 002.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 003.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 004.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 005.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 006.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 007.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 008.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 009.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 010.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 011.jpeg Smackdown 8-6-15 Reigns v Rusev 012.jpeg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #833 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #833 at WWE.com * #833 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events